User blog:Ha-Za/Shayla's Twilight: Epilogue
Epilogue: An occasion Shayla’s POV Three weeks later… “Is this really necessary?” I demanded to Maddy as she danced around me, fiddling with my hair. Her oval face formed itself into a grin as she paused to push her long, brown hair back. “Of course it is!” she eventually admitted. “You are going to be the bell of the ball there Cinderella!” I sighed and bit my bottom lip. Maddy had convinced me to go to the prom because my family was going despite the excuse that I didn’t have a partner. But then Matt volunteered to take me and Maddy had agreed because it meant that she could dress me up. When she and Tiff arrived armed and ready at the house, they had got on like a house on fire with my sisters. My vampire sisters that is. I considered Bella a sister now. Even though she was a human, a human with blood flowing through her veins, I loved her, not in the way that Edward loved her but the way that Alice did –as a sister. But even though we did love her, we couldn’t help but tease her merciless as Rosalie and Alice dressed her up for the prom. She had no idea where we were going and was quite annoyed about it. When Maddy was done with my hair –she was straightening it and it felt and looked quite good –before she threw me the dress I was wearing. It was silk and royal blue in colour and was a very simple design. It was a halter neck so it was back less with a long flowing ribbon that went right around me, and went right down to the floor. Around the halter were some gold beads implemented into the design. It was very beautiful. I was going to protest but Maddy beat me to it. “Don’t argue, just put it on okay?” I sighed and changed into it before Maddy handed me a pair of shoes, silver high heels. She forced me into a chair as she tied my hair up into an elegant knot up on my head before she began to apply makeup. “Is this really necessary?” I demanded to her as she applied blush to me. She had already down the lipstick, eye shadow and eye liner. “Yes,” she answered, in a tone that stated the obvious. It was like she was saying, ‘Duh!” Finally, she was done. “Geez, Mads,” I complained. “You didn’t have to do all of this! I must look like an idiot. “You don’t,” she assured me. “Matt’s downstairs waiting for you. They all are actually.” “Yeah so hurry up!” Emmett boomed from the living room. I heard Jasper, Alice and Rosalie laugh at his comments. “Coming!” I called back before I walked very slowly to the stairs. Even though I had terrific balance as a vampire, I could NOT walk in high heels. I came down the stairs gingerly and approached them all by the front door. The boys were all wearing tuxedos while the girls were all dressed up beautifully. “Wow Shay,” Matt said as I approached him. “You look… you look amazing.” He produced a bunch of yellow flowers from behind his back. “Here, I brought some Golden Wattles.” He was referring to the flowers and he handed them me nervously. I inhaled deeply at the scent. “I know you love the scent,” he added. “Wow Matt. You know me to well,” I answered, brining the strangely-shaped flowers to my face and sniffing them again. They reminded me of Australia. My old home. “Watch the dress!” Maddy suddenly cried before turning to Matt. “Look after her okay?” “I will, I promise,” he answered before leaning down to kiss her. “See ya later babe.” In a few minutes, we were at the school, after having travelled in Rose’s BMW. I had never been to many proms in my time, seeing as I could never get a partner. Once, Emmett took me but Rosalie hadn’t stopped glaring at me for two days afterwards. The gym looked amazing with the crepe paper chains, the balloon arches and the confetti everywhere. There was even a band whose members did look awfully familiar... Matt bought our tickets and we walked towards the dance floor where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were dancing. Alice and Jasper were dancing modestly, almost shyly as though not to cause attention even though the crowd was now hanging around the edges of the dance floor, watching them uneasily. But Emmett and Rosalie, the show-off that she is, were dancing in a waltz that they had learnt for their third wedding, about two decades ago. “C’mon,” Matt laughed. “Let’s show ‘em what we got!” He winked at me before taking my hand in one of his before poking a finger at the band. “Check out the band.” Up on the stage, Maddy winked at me from the microphone up front while Theo controlled the drums and Tiff did back-up and keyboard. Several others that I didn’t recognised were on the other instruments. The bass player was really cute. “That’s Petey,” Matt whispered to me, catching what I was looking at. “He’s a friend of mine.” “He’s kinda cute,” I admitted. Matt chuckled. “He’s going back to Australia tomorrow but I’ll give him your number okay?” I hugged him. “Thanks buddy.” He made a clicking noise as he winked at me and tilted his head towards me. “No worries mate. Now let’s go show these fools how to dance!” We laughed before linking arms and darting over to the dance floor. He was a good head taller then me, but despite that, we could dance easily. We swayed from side to side before twirling around, my long dress flaring out from behind me. “Show-off!” Rosalie hissed as we pirouetted past her and Emmett. “The original!” I declared back happily just as two more entered the dance floor. I recognised the clunking footsteps. Edward lifted Bella up onto his feet like a five-year-old and the two swayed around the dance floor. She was wearing a gorgeous navy dress and her hair was curled beautifully upon her head. “Wow Bells,” I said as we danced close to her and Edward. Matt’s nostrils flared at her scent but I tightened my grip on him, resulting in a small growl from him. I continued talking though, as if he hadn’t done anything. Screw my thirst. “You look really pretty. Alice got through to you?” She giggled before nodding. “Yes she did. Did she get you too?” “Nah, his girlfriend did,” I answered gesturing to Matt. “I swear Mads only agreed let him come so she could dress me up.” Edward chuckled. “No Shayla, she was just fooling around with you. She loves you like a sister.” Maddy waved at us from the stage. I waved back before turning back to Bella and Edward. “Gotta go guys; see yas round like a rissole!” And with those words we danced over to the stage. We began to dance less else elegantly with the crowd. Head-banging, hip-hop dancing, generally dancing in a more modern way then what my siblings were. This was the life. I had the best friends in the world, their coolest brothers and sisters a girl could dream for, and I could live forever, living out my dreams. Even though I battled my thirst every day, it was worth it. But why? Because, God dammit, I was Shayla Cullen and she might have a bit of a temper issue, some immature tendencies, a small show-off, and could be a bit of smart ass. But none of that mattered to my family or friends. They said I was kind, witty, compassionate and fun. I don’t know if any of that is true but it doesn’t matter anyway. Cause this is who I am. Yeah. THE END Category:Blog posts